Bouquet of Roses From My Sister
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Temari senyum-senyum sendiri ketika membayangkan dia mengenakan syal yang dibelinya ini. "Semoga ia menyukai hadiah ini."gumamnya pelan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY *O***! Warning inside. Don't like don't read.


BIRTHDAY FIC FOR *O*** a.k.a 'mama-nya heixarn' pada tanggal 25 November. Selamat ulang tahun, semoga kelaknatan kita tetap berkembang senista-nistanya #plak Enjoy~

Warning: fluff sister/brothership, fail canon, miss-typo, gaje, de-el-el.

Summary: Temari senyum-senyum sendiri ketika membayangkan dia mengenakan syal yang dibelinya ini. "Semoga ia menyukai hadiah ini."gumamnya pelan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY *O***! Warning inside.

Bouquet of Roses From My Sister ©Heixarn Mizu

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Temari berkali-kali menahan kuap yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangan. Sungguh, ternyata pekerjaan menjadi guru di akademi ninja tak semenarik yang ia kira. Contohnya sekarang, ia sedang mengawasi ujian tertulis para murid sedari pagi sampai sore ini. Kerjaannya sedari tadi hanya bolak balik keliling kelas tak tentu arah. Sekarang, ia malah berharap agar ada salah satu anak didiknya yang membuat ulah. Yah, minimal hari ini tak membosankan..

Matanya lalu tertuju pada kalender di dinding. 19 Januari. Dahinya berkedut ketika berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang rasanya terlintas sekilas di otaknya tadi. Tunggu, 19 Januari..rasanya ada sesuatu.. OH! Temari menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodoh dapat melupakan hari penting ini. Seulas senyum kemudian terlukis di wajahnya. Ia akan mencari kado untuknya nanti setelah tugasnya selesai.

Bel berkumandang diiringi erangan dari para murid. "Ya, tak ada kompensasi, cepat kumpulan lembar jawaban kalian!"

* * *

Buket mawar merah merekah kini ada di dalam genggamannya. Warna darah —warna favoritnya . Terlihat kaku dan susah didekati karena ada duri di tangkainya, namun sebenarnya kelopaknya halus seperti beludru, mawar sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Bunga favorit dia.

"Semuanya 200 ryo, nona. Cukup bayar 150 saja. Diskon khusus untuk nona yang cantik ini."rayu sang pemuda yang menjadi kasir, "Untuk siapa, nona? Pacar?"

Temari menggeleng pelan, tertawa kecil seraya menjawab, "Bukan. Tapi, untuk seseorang yang juga sangat kusayangi."

Tepat setelah ia selesai membayar dan keluar dari toko bunga, dua orang pemuda berambut coklat dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berada di hadapannya.

Ino melirik buket yang Temari bawa. "Ehem..aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kedatangan kita ke Suna bukan hanya kunjungan persahabatan, tapi.." Mata birunya mengedip nakal ke arah Shikamaru. Semburat merah muncul di pipi sang pemuda berambut nanas itu, yang sekarang menggumamkan kata-kata, 'Merepotkan'.

Temari tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya untuk menegaskan bahwa kata-kata yang Ino katakan itu salah. "Bukan. Ini untuk seseorang yang jauh..lebih spesial."ujarnya datar, puas melihat Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan cemburu, "Sudah ya, aku terburu-buru, sampai jumpa lagi!"ucapnya cepat-cepat, tak akan ada habisnya bila mengobrol dengan penggossip nomor satu di Konoha itu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat lain.

Gadis berambut pirang ini kemudian berhenti di toko jaket dan syal. Ia pernah melihat mata aquamarine-nya memandang sebuah syal merah bermotifkan abstrak dengan pandangan tertarik. Namun, karena kesibukannya, mungkin ia belum sempat membelinya. Temari senyum-senyum sendiri ketika membayangkan dia mengenakan syal yang dibelinya ini. "Semoga ia menyukai hadiah ini."gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Gaara meletakkan berkas-berkas rapat di atas meja kerjanya dengan pagi, ia sudah menghadiri meeting dengan para petinggi sampai malam _non-stop_. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku, menelungkupkan mukanya di atas meja. Ia mengerang ketika ingat bahwa sedari pagi mulutnya belum menyentuh makanan sedikit pun. Rasa kantuk begitu kuat menggodanya. Gaara kemudian mematikan lampu.

Dengan bisikan angin malam sebagai lagu pengantar tidur, Gaara akhirnya tidur dengan wajah menelungkup di meja, tidak memperdulikan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sedari tadi menggeram minta makan.

Ia tidak sadar sebuah tubuh ramping pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sosok itu hanya mendesah kecewa ketika dilihatnya Gaara sudah tidur dengan pulas. Tangan halus kemudian mengelus rambut merah Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang. Di tengah kegelapan, mata birunya memandang sang adik dengan lembut, lalu mencium kepala Gaara dan meletakkan hadiah dan buket yang tadi ia beli di samping Gaara.

"Selamat ulang tahun Gaara. Mimpi indah untukmu."

Temari lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ia tidak tahu pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, dan berujar pelan, "Terima kasih, kakak... . Mimpi indah juga untukmu."

* * *

Err.. apakah brother/sistership yang saya buat terlalu romantis? Atau malah kurang yahud? Atau kependekan? *headdesk*

EH, DEMI APA UN KURANG LEBIH TINGGAL 5 BULAN LAGI? *dijitak karena OOT*

Hiraukan author laknat ini, thanks for read~


End file.
